At present there are no specific HIV/AIDS prevention programs tailored to the needs of Chilean women, despite their unique vulnerability and the increasing numbers infected by HIV. Serious unmet HIV prevention needs, as well as gender inequalities and other barriers to HIV prevention for low-income Chilean women, were identified in the Prs dissertation (Cianelli, 2003). The proposed research builds on this prior work to develop and test an HIV prevention intervention specifically tailored for low-income Chilean women. A combination of qualitative and quantitative methods will be used. In Phase I, qualitative interviews will elicit 3erspectives on HIV prevention of men--who control many aspects of women's lives--and of community leadersention to compliment to the relevant attitudes of Chilean women already identified in the Pl's dissertation research. A new HIV intervention tailored for low-income Chilean women, Mano a Mano (Hand to Hand) will be developed integrating the insights of Chilean women, community leaders and men with two existing HIV prevention interventions shown to be effective in other contexts. A pilot test will be conducted to assess the intervention's acceptability and feasibility. Phase II will assess the effectiveness of the Mano a Mano intervention in increasing HIV prevention behaviors for Chilean women. The intervention should improve participants' knowledge, attitudes, and HIV prevention behaviors. A quasi-experimental design with a comparable control group will be used with assessments made at baseline, immediate post-intervention, and follow up at 6 weeks and 3-months. A sample of 500 women (250 in the intervention group and 250 in the control group) will provide adequate power to test the research hypotheses. Because the intervention is low-cost and uses existing infrastructure, its transfer potential will be high. If the intervention is effective, it can be disseminated for low-income women throughout Chile. To build the Prs capacity as an independent researcher, the coinvestigator/mentor team will provide support throughout the 5-year study.